Cooking appliances, particularly cooking appliances adapted to drain fats and oils away from food being cooked in the cooking appliance are known. The cooking appliances typically have four legs for supporting a heating plate above a supporting surface or counter. The heating plate is typically positionable between a generally horizontal cooking position and a tilted draining position, such as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,371 to Oxel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,610 to Minsky et al.
Such cooking appliances usually include an additional leg that is pivotally coupled to the cooking appliance to drain the fats and oils away from the food. The additional leg typically has a length greater than the rest of the legs supporting the heating plate. When the additional leg is used, a portion of the heating plate is elevated such that a pair of the legs supporting the heating plate no longer make contact with the supporting surface. As a result, there are only three legs supporting the heating plate in the draining position causing a potential hazardous situation if the cooking appliance tips over.
In order to minimize the potential for injury to a user, it is desirable that all of the legs supporting the heating plate remain on the supporting surface.